sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky Star
Lucky Star is the second episode of Starlight's Soliloquy. The previous episode was Take Me Out. Summary Bookmarker Plot plot outline: (otis featurette, driving to the impending crash zone out in the mountains) (cut back to teresa, where the omnitrix-aegis armor latches onto her) (she notices the omnitrix crash off in the distance because of the flames) (omnitrix aegis core flies in) (halley jumps up, expecting it to go to her, but it doesnt) (halley tackles her, exclaiming that this isn't how it was supposed to go) (Teresa and Halley briefly fight) Teresa began running, the heavy metal feet of her new body slamming against the asphalt below her. As she ran, she felt her arms move next to her body, pumping like pistons. She had no idea how fast she was going, as the world around her became a blur. The only thing she could see was the bull. In time, she came to the end of her own personal tunnel. Unaware of what exactly she was doing, she rammed into the bull. In seconds, the bull was out of her view. It went flying forward. (Brazen Bull rams Locomotion) Teresa was still overpowering the beast. The Bull exhaled and a stream of fire left its nostrils. Teresa expected her body to burn and flinched in anticipation, though nothing happened. She quickly tightened her grip on the beast's horns. However, just as the metal of the horns began to bend, the Bull sensed its own danger and used one of the tricks up its sleeve; or rather, up its nose. A bronze septum ring blasted out of the Bull's face, lodging itself deep within the black pistons and gears that now constituted Teresa's chest. She hadn't considered them a weakspot before, but Teresa was well aware of her vulnerability now. The gears were beginning to freeze up and her strength was leaving her body. Her hands instinctively left the bull's horns. Defensively turning herself to the side, her large, bulky metal fingers clumsily poked around in her abdominal cavity. They found the ring, and began to tug. The metal gears inside of her frame only jammed further. It was as painful as a heart attack. Every push of the bronze ring or grinding of gears felt like tissues in her heart were being torn in two. Because she had gotten so distracted with her innards, she had neglected to keep her eyes on the Brazen Bull. The metal monstrosity took two steps back and charged her again. Teresa was caught off guard, and one of the bull's metal horns jutted deep inside of her metallic core. Even more gears and pistons were jostled about. Teresa felt completely helpless. The pain was overwhelming. It was as if her ribs had been wrenched about and twisted around inside of her, pressing against her heart with an incredible force. Every beat of it was strained, and she could feel the pressure, yet her body would not give up. Her grip on reality was fading, with her consciousness loose and dripping like water from a leaky faucet. She couldn't take much more of this punishment. Luckily, she didn't have to. (Halley rams the bull, it falls over, Halley keeps it pinned) The Bull's horns were forcefully knocked out of her body, tearing chunks of metal along with it. Teresa was ready to black out; it was a surprise to herself that she hadn't already. She collapsed to the ground. Before she could lay down and die completely, she felt the touch of her friend's hands on her chilling metal body. They deftly ran up to her arm, moving like a tickle, until they stopped to probe at the symbol of the Aegitrix on her shoulder. "This is what Otis did to transform..." Adam recalled under his breath. His explanation was as much for his own peace of his mind as it was for Teresa. (Teresa transforms, blasts Otis off into the woods... using Centerfold? Power Fantasy? Tectonyx? idk, something with power to blast away Bronze Bull lmao. probably as Tectonyx) "I can... probably rig something up," Adam squeaked, with the confidence of a mouse. Here he was, surrounded by a circle of his... friends? It was hard to tell what they were now, given what had just transpired in the past few hours. Gone were the times of brother and sister and friends all together. Instead, in their place, stood a menagerie of misfits. An (apparently) alien girl with fluorescent hair and eyes, his boring old sister, and his friend Teresa, now with an ancient alien shield and the ability to shapeshift. He felt a bit helpless in comparison, to say the least. "I mean, I've got a pretty decent knowledge of... mechanics. Ham radios, and stuff." "Why didn't you ever tell me you were into this kind of... electrical stuff?" Rosemary smiled, perking up. She had always considered herself a good sister, but apparently she had neglected to take such an interest of her brother's into account. "Well... What did you think I was getting up to all of those long nights, locked in my bedroom?" Adam smiled, oblivious to what he had just said until he looked at Rosemary and Teresa. The two looked at each other and giggled, and once Adam realized, his face turned bright red. Perhaps he was doing a good thing by embarrassing himself. It's just lightening the mood, that's all it is, he idly told himself, as he tried to distract his mind. Luckily, it was only two of the girls in on this, and the third was taking him much more seriously. "With both of our knowledge combined... I don't think it'll be much of an issue," (they head up the highway, with Teresa still as Tectonyx) outro song: The Antlers - No Widows Characters Aliens *Crash'N'Burn (debut, by Otis Ulysses Perry) *86 (debut, by Enzaeon) *Brazen Bull (debut, by Enzaeon) *Locomotion (debut, by Teresa Maisie Perry) *Tectonyx (debut, by Teresa Maisie Perry) Trivia *The episode title was derived from a song by Madonna, named (obviously) Lucky Star. *Teresa purposely takes a beating ''AND FEELS IT ''because I honestly hate the trope in fiction where an "average person" gets super-powers and pain tolerance is suddenly included in that powerset. Let's be honest, even if you were a superhero, you would still feel absolutely floored after your first run-in with a strong mook. **Don't worry. She isn't going to be in near-death pain for ''every ''encounter. These kids'll get used to taking a beating! *Teresa turns to the side when the bull's ring flies into Locomotion's core because, after many years of dodgeball, I've noticed that it's a pretty usual defensive stance. I don't know why, I'm not a psychologist. *Albums listened to during the production of this episode: **Carissa's Wierd - Songs About Leaving Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Production